lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaya Ochake
Name: Kaya Sinope Ochake Alias: ‘White Vixen’ – her call-sign when on mission Race: Rayarian Birthday: November 18th Age: 25, though she looks younger. Hobbies: Kaya’s interests are very private, but she spends a lot of her spare time meditating and performing rituals. When not doing that, she shoots or sings. Powers/Abilities: * Spirit Walker - Kaya was joined with a spirit when she was just 9. She has the power to see the spiritual world, people’s auras and ghosts. She can also focus to block other presences from entering her mind. Her air powers stem from the spirit that’s become part of her soul. She can manipulate the air around her; generating powerful gusts of wind, or stilling motion completely so that sound cannot be heard. It is a power she does not use without reason; for she believes that to abuse the gift of the gods will result in catastrophic retribution. * Gunslinger - Kaya has a reputation for being a deadly shot with her pistols, a reputation that is well earned. She has pinpoint accuracy, and uses specially manufactured ammunition which she blesses first, making it capable of breaking magical barriers. * Knightmare Pilot - Kaya is a highly skilled knightmare pilot, and is incredibly dangerous behind the controls of her personal frame; Isanu. Because of its unconventional controls, she is less adapt when using other knightmare frames. Strengths: Kaya is a highly skilled killer, with both strong physical and mental aspects. Her powers are potent forces for destruction, and her marksmanship is almost legendary. She doesn’t seem to feel much fear, and will tolerate anyone, so long as she hasn’t been paid to kill them, or been ‘guided’ to do so. Weaknesses: Kaya has very few social skills, and has no real ‘friends’ so to speak. Because she is part spirit, she feels an affinity with the natural world, and thus a certain environment can affect her in a number of ways; severe emotional response, physical pain, mental separation etc. She finds it hard to break from her religious beliefs. She has her own form of wisdom, but is not academically educated. Rank: Warrior/Spirit/Mercenary Character Info: Kaya Sinope Ochake hails from the distant world of Rayara; a harsh rocky desert planet known for its unforgiving landscape and rich seams of precious metals. The people of Rayara are few in number and largely ignored. There is no centralized government, the ruling royal family vanished many many millennia ago when the civilization on Rayaria fell apart during a cataclysmic event that no-one can recall. Now most of the population is made up of gold diggers, prospectors, raiders, mercenaries, tribals and a handful of others trying to make an honest living. Kaya is a native of Rayara, born into the Osahu; one of the many tribes that roam the canyons and plains of the planet. The Rayarians believe in a pantheon of spirits that govern the elements of their world; each one with its own dedicated cult of followers. Kaya was inducted into the Cult of the Air Gods when she was just a young girl. At the age of nine, she was chosen for the traditional spirit binding, and underwent a ceremony that caused part of her soul to be fused with a latent air spirit, effectively turning part of her into a spirit herself. The tattoo on her back and left arm mark her out as one of the Cult’s most respected members; a spirit walker, for this reason. The success of this binding also meant that Kaya was free to explore a life outside the cult, to work as a living conduit for the plans of the Air Gods. As young as the age of 11, Kaya was working as a bodyguard and guide for merchants and travelers in Rayara’s mountains and canyons, and quickly learnt the brutal lessons of survival and combat. Traditional though the Cult may be, they expect every member to be proficient in the use of firearms (Not knowing how to use a weapon on Rayara is considered to be a form of unpredictable suicide), and Kaya is more than capable of using any form of gun imaginable. She is well known on Rayara for having some of the best shooting skills ever witnessed. Kaya left Rayara when she was just 16 on a travelling starship, and has since then worked as a mercenary and hired gun for a number of corporations, countries and important people. Her knightmare was built on Rayara by a group of Haumean refugees using locally sourced materials (including the valuable sakuradite). The unconventional and revolutionary design was years ahead of Britannian engineering, resulting in a machine that still ranks amongst the most powerful in the galaxy. The knightmare, called Isanu, was blessed by members of the Air Cult, and seems to now carry something akin to a spirit within its workings, and Kaya feels a certain affinity with Isanu for this reason. As a member of the air cult, Kaya maintains strong religious beliefs that can conflict with what might be considered morally acceptable. She is quick to judge and quicker still to kill without asking questions if she deems it to be the right thing to do. Kaya doesn’t have any friends, but at the same time has never really embraced the concept of ‘lonliness’. She is however, sarcastic and cryptic, and while she may tolerate people, she does not actually trust anybody beyond her tribe and her Cult. Her reputation currently stands as a respected, if slightly unorthodox mercenary. She has come to Britannia seeking employment. NPC: No, not for now KNIGHTMARE FRAME COMING SOON!!!